It Started At Midnight
by Ciphet
Summary: George/Hermione fic. I am not over how the TRIO takes her for granted. Both Hr&GW are grieving the loss of the battle and trying to figure out what comes next. Comfort to friendship to romance. Their journey starts.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS AND VERSE IS J

**It Started at Midnight**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS AND VERSE IS J. AND I AM JUST RESPONSIBLE FOR MY TAKE ON HER GENIUS. I AM IN NO WAY PROFITTING FROM THIS STORY**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was a month after the final battle and all was quiet. In the kitchen of The Burrow at midnight under a dim light were two people. Both eyes were red and both faces sullen. The air around the kitchen was one of grief, more so the male than his company but you could tell they were mourning. These two individuals were George Weasley, who lost a twin, and Hermione Granger who was just lost.

Many who know these two would be amazed that they were even in each other's company because of their differences, personality-wise. She, a stickler for rules and he, a glorified rule-breaker; even his business is about breaking rules. But there they both were, in each other's company as odd as that is. Let it be said that nothing is impossible. How exactly did this happen?

Ccccccccc **One Month Earlier, Final Battle** ccccccccc

Ccccccccc **Voldermort gone, day after** ccccccccc

"I can't believe it Herms, he's gone! You-know-who is gone. No more running around the world. We can be together happily now Herms! We'll get married and I'll get a job and you will raise our kids, they will grow up to love reading and playing Quiditch. He's gone!" Ronald Weasley was beaming as he said this. In his mind, as evident by this, his fairytale just came true. But unfortunately for him his counterpart was not feeling that all-round joy that he felt.

"What do you mean we'll get married and I raise your kids Ron?" she asked him with a smidge of annoyance in her words. But of course Ronald did not detect it at all.

"Well yeah, now that it's all over we can settle down like we planned" he continued still in dreamland.

She sighed and bit her bottom lip undecided as to whether to ruin his dream or to go along with it for a little while.

"Ron, when did we plan this? You haven't even asked me on a date yet. We haven't even had time to think about whether the school opens or not. Let alone marriage jobs and babies. I'm not even sure I want to get married." She asked him quiet wearily.

"What? Why not? I mean don't you love me?" he asked flustered.

"Honestly Ron, no. I like you but I don't fancy you or anything. I mean we just don't match. We've been friends this long but I don't really fancy myself with you. I mean you never, not even once said you fancied me." She tried to be as soothing as possible but knowing Ron, an explosion was to follow and she cast a _**muffliato**_ and _**silencio**_ immediately.

"But everybody knows I fancy you for a long time now! Everybody knows that and even expecting us to get married! Do you love someone else? Who is it?! Is it Viktor again or Harry?!" he bellowed.

"See that is one of the reasons we won't work. You always dig the past into current discussion, or rather your current tantrum. You don't even like me, let alone love. It is just 'expected'; well I don't do things just because they are expected but because I want to. And I really just don't fancy you." She replied rather calmly as opposed to her normal screaming match with him.

"What, I'm not good enough is it. I'm never good enough! I even got that book to help me but it still wasn't good enough! Well fine! No one can love an uptight prudish know-it-all like you anyway! " He stormed out.

She sat there thinking about his tantrum and decided that it was better this way; he can mourn his loss along with everything else. Then maybe he can start his own life afresh. Now what was she going to do. "Better check on Harry." And with that she headed for the hospital wing.

**MEANWHILE……**

"FRED! NO IT CAN'T BE! FRED!" George Weasley was just waking to the realization that his nightmare was real, that his twin was truly gone. "What am I going to do now?!" and with that he cried himself to sleep again for the hundredth time that day. He lost his twin and he was now alone. His whole family was in mourning the whole week

They returned to The Burrow at the end of the week, everything reminded him of Fred still. So he holed himself up in his room. Harry and Ginny had each other now, Ron with Hermione, Bill and Fleur, Mum and Dad, Charlie and even Percy. None would understand anyway. So he just stayed in his room,

They had the funerals two weeks later and he did not want to go but he did anyway. His mother would cry or try to hold back tears when looking his way. Then the sympathy glances his way, the full blown staring whenever he wasn't looking. The conversation would stop abruptly whenever entering the room. So he just stayed in his room. He didn't even remember the last time he had a shower but he didn't care, he stayed in his room.

A week after the funerals Harry asked Hermione about Ron.

"So Hermione, what's going on between you and Ron? I mean you are never together anymore. When I ask him he just mutters a 'nothing' and Ginny says you don't talk to her. What's going on Hermione?"

She regarded him for a minute silently and then dropped her shoulders and stared at the pond.

"There was never a 'Ron and I' Harry. I told him that the day after the battle." She said softly staring at the pond.

He was shocked to say the least. "But Why? What happened? I thought you fancied him?" he asked.

"No, it would not have worked. He came to me that day, told me all about getting married and me looking after his babies and such. So I just told him I didn't fancy him. He even asked if I fancied someone else. But I just could not pretend to like him. At least now he knows and can make proper plans for himself." She finished and looked at him.

"But he really likes you Hermione. When we destroyed the Horcruxes, the locket, it showed him the two of us kissing and he went mental. I even had to tell him that- never mind." He stopped there obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay. I have to go get my parents back from Australia Harry." She almost whispered that sentence. He merely nodded at her and asked when she planned on doing that. She completely stilled, took about ten very deep breaths and turned to him. Utter disbelief was displayed clearly on her face.

Then she just said "I haven't worked on the date yet but I'm thinking really soon." She then turned and walked away when he called.

"Oi Hermione! Well, what is going on with you and Ginny? Aren't you friends anymore? She says you don't talk to her."

"The truth is Harry, Ginny and I haven't been friends since she started going out with you. I wouldn't even say that we're acquaintances. We are just sharing space as it is; nothing more nothing less."

She shrugged then continued "What did you say to Ron after the Horcrux? That made him 'less' mental."

"Well I told him that, uhm, you see, I told him that he shouldn't worry about me because I could only love you as a sister. That I loved you like a sister." He said sheepishly.

She asked him "Then he came back after that? And became your best mate again right?", "Yeah." he replied.

"Tell me this Harry; what is it about Ron, aside from being your best mate, that you find so worthy that you would approve him for your sister?" she asked him holding back tears.

He looked like a fish out of water so she pressed on. "Why didn't you comfort me while I was crying when he left? Why did you ignore your so-called sister and opted to rather check on your girlfriend's red dot instead?

Please don't give me the 'you were under pressures from that situation' because obviously you were able to comfort your best mate in the exact pressure. You were able to find just the right words to give him and conveniently never knew what to do about me." She was crying now

"Did you ever ask if I even harbored any romantic feelings for you? Am I honestly that repulsive that you would immediately jump off to sisterly feelings and not even daring consider a romantic interest with me?"

She then wiped her tears and said "Don't worry Harry, I don't have romantic feelings for you, I would have liked to be asked though before that conclusion. So yeah you have you best mate and the girlfriend you fought for. Don't worry about anything else and just enjoy it. It's dark now so I'll see you."

She hurried back inside The Burrow leaving him outside. She went to her room and went to sleep only to wake up around midnight very hungry. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat and that's when she saw him again. Their midnight ritual; giving him a semblance of a smile and taking his spoon digging in the tub of chocolate mint ice cream.

"Hey George, we have got to stop meeting like this." He turned to her and asked, concern showing in his face. For the first time since their midnight meetings started two weeks prior, he spoke to her "Hermione, what's the matter? Why were you crying?"

And that is how our story begins, with these two individuals at midnight sitting in the kitchen of The Burrow eating a tub of ice cream.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Previously****: **"What is it about Ron, aside from being your best mate that you approve of for your sister?"………

"Why did you ignore your so-called sister and opted to check your girlfriend's red dot instead?"……..

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" George asked for the first time.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The Sun shone through the small bedroom of THE BURROW where we find a small figure of a one Hermione Granger deep in thought. How long she has done that you wouldn't know, but from the looks of it she hasn't done much since opening her eyes. She was remembering the night's conversation she had with one George Weasley.

--**FLASHBACK**--

"Hermione, what's wrong?" George asked concerned.

"Oh George" she grabbed his hand and away, barely stifling tears.

"Come on Hermione, you can tell me, I'm right here you know." He said

"Everything is just so, so wrong. This is the time when we are supposed to have our ever after, but it is just so wrong." She cried freely after that and George stood up and sat next to her pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yes I know that it's over. We are supposed to be happy now, the big bad Voldy is gone and though that is a cause for celebration, it's just not what I thought I feel after." She said pulling out of that hug with her breathing less erratic plus with less tears. George sat there listening to her, what she was saying rang true to him too but he let her continue.

"Everyone is moving on with their lives and if not, they are at least trying to. They have a purpose now when they wake up in the morning, whether it is rebuilding their homes, coming back from hiding, catching up with friends, looking for jobs, you name it. But I just don't have a clue what to do."

"I don't know what to do with my life George. My parents are in freaking Australia and my supposed best friends have abandoned me since I refused to date his best mate and brother! Wasn't surviving this war also supposed to bring us all closer? Shouldn't I be with my 'best' friends right now, being supported by family and friends while being supportive? I know that I am wallowing in self pity right now but shouldn't I be? When will it be my turn to be consoled by Harry and Ron? We were alone the whole of last year and yet after I refuse Ron its Bam! I'm not their best friend anymore.

I mean, was I their 'best friend' simply because they needed one? Now that there's no school, no horcrux hunt, no Hogwarts with its mysteries that needed some library time, now that they don't need any warnings, they are through with me. Is that all that I am good for? Just to be needed, to be the brain, the rule enforcer, problem-solver, the strong supporter, the spell encyclopedia, the nagging mother-hen, and the instant shoulder? Is that all I am?

When did I stop becoming Hermione the friend? Actually have I ever truly been friend, a girl? Did they ever actually want me or have I been tolerated simply because I was needed? Or worse did they put up with me simply because of guilt?"

Fresh tears followed after that tirade as she clung onto George like her life depended on him. At that moment it probably did. George sat there, rubbing circles on her back trying to bring some comfort to this disconsolate girl holding on to him. The girl that normally had such strength and vigor, even during the darkest of times seemed to exude such faith in the cause that it was difficult to not believe in the good defeating evil. The girl who had such passion for knowledge and followed authority and being exemplary to the younger ones but would throw that away the moment someone's life was in danger.

The girl that was so easy to rile up with one of their pranks and have her reciting the dangers they were posing such that he and F-Fred measured their product's popularity by the kind of reaction she gives. This woman he was consoling was defeated, not by Voldy-shorts but by the one thing she had complete trust in, her friendship.

"Hermione, I don't know what happened today to make it all seem to come down on you but you are a great friend. Perhaps the one person that is better than all of us in the Wizarding world. Just don't be disheartened okay, no matter what happens there are two people who want you, need you yes, but also want you. I do want you Hermione, I need you too but I also want to be your friend. You also have to want yourself; I'm still struggling with that part. But having you here during our ice cream rendezvous has helped me, I feel less alone. I hope you know that you are also not alone. I mean I don't know where the ice cream goes since I just eat two scoops, unless there's ghost in here somewhere"

He said all this while staring at her with intense earnest honesty, none that he has ever displayed before except to Fred. The shared a comfortable silence after that munching ice cream while processing what has just occurred. They finished eating and decided that it was time go to sleep, if it came that is.

--**END FLASHBACK**--

With that new memory in her archive, a small but noticeable smile tug her lips and she decided to wake up. She looked around the room and realized that it was almost eleven, the room was empty save for her and that she had had the best sleep since the whole Voldermort fiasco started. Oh, and that she was also hungry.

One hour later she came downstairs, not with the usual bounce of old, not with the robotic post-war walk but she finally was healing and it showed, if you look that is, and that is how she found the kitchen. She set herself some breakfast and dug in

"Oh Hermione dear, didn't think you were here. Thought you left with the others" Molly Weasley bustled into the kitchen from the garden, armed and ready to prepare dinner.

"Others, left? Where did the go? Who left?" Hermione answered obviously confused.

"Mione, hello, lo mum" that was George making himself some cereal also.

"George, you're here also. Well I might as well tell you and save myself some further explanation. Ginny, Harry and Ron said they were going out. I thought they would wake you up but I guess they didn't want to wake you. I'm not sure but I think I heard them mention some Brown girl or something. Arthur of course, is at the Ministry with Percy. That's just about it. Well do enjoy your breakfast dears and get some fresh air." And in true Molly fashion she headed out of the room mumbling about a recipe that had something to do with dinner.

"So Hermione, what do you reckon we should now, and please don't suggest reading." George said trying to joke around but then remembered last night's conversation and hastily turned to her and saw her ghostly white.

"Tell you what, I have something in mind that we could try and then we'll read together afterwards, what you say?" he said trying get himself out of the hole he was in.

She looked really thoughtful after that and he was starting to think that he messed up big when she smiled and said "As long as we spend an hour reading, I'll even give you the book so be sure it won't be about quiditch." "Deal" and he gave her his first honest grin. He hurried upstairs for something after tidying up and they went outside.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"George, tell me that broom is not meant for me, that you just want to test it out because I am not getting on that thing." Hermione said, eyeing the other broom that he held.

"Come on mione, I know you like quiditch, maybe not as gung ho as the rest of us but it wouldn't hurt to try it. Beside, we are doing what I love and then I'll do what you love after. That was part of the deal right?" He gave a very cheeky grin after that.

She had to admit that he did have a point, and there is one thing about her that she would never lose, that would be keeping her word.

"You caught me but you won't have to teach me." And with that she grabbed the broom, hopped on and stared at George, "Well? You going to stand there or are we riding to that pitch of yours?"

That snapped George out of his stupor and off they went to the pitch. He was worried about her in the beginning, having never seen her on a broom before and having heard her vehemently telling both Ron and Harry that she hated quiditch. They reached the pitch and got off the brooms.

"Whoa Hermione! You fly well, and I thought you hated flying and quiditch. When did you learn to fly and who taught you?" he asked, catching his breath and displaying both awe and shock on his face.

"Well I learned during 6th year when I was feeling particularly down, Terry Boot taught me. He also is not a fanatic of quiditch but he does like it. He found after I was embarrassed in the common room about my lack of quiditch enthusiasm." She explained.

"Boot? He taught you? Wow, I never would have pegged him for that. Wait, you felt down enough to actually learn how to fly? There is definitely something you not telling me. Come on lets catch a breather while you tell me who embarrassed you that much. Matter of fact; tell me about your 6th year, not Harry and Ron's sixth year, but yours. I mean it Hermione, please tell me." He asked her.

"Fine I'll tell you. After the DOM fiasco, I got very scared. I mean yeah we managed to get the bad guys and all but I got hit with a very dangerous curse. I mean the others were hurt and all but not life threatening injuries resulting from a curse. I was the only one. Luna and Ginny got a few scrapes and a sprained ankle, Ron got brains and clumsy Neville only got a broken nose.

But I, the smartest witch with tons of hexes in my arsenal got hit worst. That's to say I was feeling very insecure about my use to Harry in the battle and hunt. I mean it just showed me that I am no good in the field and my only use is to be stuck in the library.

Then Harry gets a book that teaches him so much more in potions and he no longer needs me to help him there, he refused to at least check if those methods weren't dangerous and everyone pegged my being crossed with him as my simply being jealous that he got high marks.

Yes I was peeved that he got better marks but that was simply because he didn't work for them. I spend tons of time in the library working on the understanding the ingredients and brewing the potion but he just gets shortcuts, so excuse me if that didn't hurt my already low esteem.

Ginny completely humiliates me in front of the whole house saying 'Don't even start about quiditch, you'll only embarrass yourself', and both of them don't even reassure me on anything. Harry was simply grateful to her for rescuing him.

Then Ron is oblivious that I exist or that I am interested in him and simply is having a good time, neglects his duties and has no sense of decency when snogging Lav lav, I just lost it.

I mean didn't they want to know what was going on with me? Or did they not care about me since they didn't need me. It just came down on that I was alone and useless. Nobody wanted to be my friend; they just needed me fro my brain.

So during one of my patrols I asked Terry if he knew how to fly, he said he could teach me and he did. It was just what I needed to step away from the castle and just be. When I conquered my fear of heights and took off into the sky, it was indescribable. In the air I wasn't the bookworm or the brains of the TRIO. I wasn't a prefect or anything. I was just me, whoever that was.

I didn't tell them anything because Ron would just not understand and be pretty insensitive about it while Harry was already dealing with so much. Ginny and I just didn't click at that point so I was pretty much on my own.

So that was how my 6th year was."

George just stared at her, he had no idea she felt that way. How could they allow her to even feel that way? He always had Fred so he knew someone was always there for him, someone knew him but her. He definitely respected her at that moment

"I had no idea Hermione. You always seem so happy and content that I never even thought you had any problems. I mean you were confident, in control and smiling. I guess I always placed you as perfect that nothing would get you down and it always seemed that nothing did. We looked up to you, Fred and I, your defiance to being put down all these years and sill holding your head up high, I guess we admired that.

Even with Skeeter's article, you never faltered, the S.P.E.W thing, you've always been you that I guess you were indestructible in our eyes. If only we looked deeper ha? Your idea of the DA actually inspired us to give our final show and leave Hogwarts. So don't feel that you are alone Hermione, so Ron and Harry didn't notice, you have plenty friends Hermione. Maybe they all thing you are perfect too and feel you don't need them. Think about it would you.

Oh and you brought a picnic, how thoughtful of you. Good thing too because I'm hungry. Then we'll play around. You may know how to fly but do you know how to play? By the way maybe you could be a Chaser or Beater. Both are useful ways to release tension by the way. Oh and I wonder what book you got me."

"You'll see George, now let's eat and please have manners. Because if you eat like Ron, you can sit way over there." She said and they laughed at that.

After finishing up with their lunch, they got on the brooms, did a few laps and George experimented on which position Hermione liked. After an hour so, they headed back to the BURROW to shower and read, much to George's chagrin. She had to admit that she was feeling lots better than ever as they flew.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

They reached the BURROW and found Harry, Ron and Ginny in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, how did your outing go?" Hermione asked.

"It was fine" Ron replied "how did you know about that anyway?"

Well that's nice, and your Mrs. Weasley told us. I'll see you after the shower George, I suggest you do the same because you won't enjoy reading in sweat, trust me." She said

"What, so you are chums with George now? What's the matter, you are too good enough to even go out with us?" Ron said sarcastically voice with a twinge of anger.

"No Ronald, you can't throw that card at me. It was you guys who didn't want me. You could have woken me up but you didn't. So stop whining you little brat, I'm not Lavender." She went to leave when Ron said

"At least Lavender is better company than you. You probably would have bored us with your books just like you did George." He then looked at George and said "Sorry you got stuck with her. Must have been a nightmare, don't worry though; we're staying in tomorrow so we'll play the whole day so she won't nag. Even if she did, no one will listen anyway."

"George looked at him, Harry and Ginny and instantly understood what Hermione meant because they way giving him a sympathetic look. So he turned to Hermione and smiled "What you standing around for Mione lets go shower and get to that book you promised. The suspense is just killing. You didn't even give me a clue what its about. Later guys."

They headed upstairs leaving very stunned people, one smug read head, one guilty-faced spiked hair and another angry red head.

When they came back downstairs all showered and stuff, Hermione had two book-like things on her self. They went outside by the tree and sat on the blanket George had brought.

"Ah, how thoughtful Georgie," she said with a mischievous tone,

"Yeah I know, I can be thoughtful t--, wait did you call me 'Georgie'? Of all the pet names you could pick out, you choose 'Georgie'? Way to emasculating a fella,"

At the expression he gave she just burst into full blast laughter, literally rolling down. He wanted to get mad at her but he couldn't stop himself and ended up laughing for the heck of it.

"I know Forge, but this one is just for your ears only I promise, or should I say you ear only. Anyway let's get down to it. Here, enjoy." She handed him a book, a comic book to be specific.

"Ohkay," he said skeptically "THE X-MEN volume 1-10, what is this? I expected a book on charms or the likes. Please do explain."

"Well, I know that you study, but I figured I'd ease you into leisure reading. I don't know what you do in the Wizarding community for fun, book wise, but non-magical folks have internet, cds, movies and the likes. So I decided to ease you into it. That is called a comic book, it is mainly images drawn, no they don't move or talk you have to read them, just give it a try and tell me what you thinking.

There's going to be mainly characters like in story books but those are for the teenagers. They did also get me through my first year. Enjoy."

"What are you reading?" he asked her.

"OH, I'm just reading about animagus, I want to have a form so I thought I should check it out." She replied

"Really? Do you think we could do it together; it would be so cool to be one. Please?" and the puppy dog look was on full blast her way.

"Drop that face Georgie, and yes, it would be cool, yes we'll try it together. I know you can be serious when you have to, goodness knows how else you guys invented your products. Now get to reading."

After that they continued in silence for an hour when they decided to continue inside. They were met with incredulous three faces playing exploding snap.

"Hey George, wanna play snap?" Ginny asked this time.

"Nah, I'm okay Gin, I'm reading this again." He said not even glancing their way.

"Could I borrow that, it is a quiditch magazine right?" this time it was Ron asking.

Both George and Hermione sighed, realizing that they won't read until the curiosity of the three was satisfied.

"No Ronniekins, this is not quiditch-related. Its comic books Hermione gave to me to read and it is very interesting. It's about—" he was cut off by Ron saying

"If herms gave you then I don't want to know. I'm done with books unless I have no choice. Be careful mate, she's turning you into being just like her."

"Well Ronniekins, I wouldn't mind being like her anyway. Heck I'd be lucky if I get anywhere close to being like her." He replied hotly.

"Anyway George, what is the name of those comics?" Harry interjected trying to stop a fight from ensuing

"Well its X-MEN, they are really awesome, these mutants who can do incredible things. I thing Wolverine is awesome, regenesis and metal alloy, really deadly combo." he said "You can read them too you know, the ones I've read the second time that is."

"Really, cool. I never read them before. Dudley always burned them when finished then he stopped having them altogether. Sure just hand over the ones you are done with." Harry said leaving Ginny and Ron to play chess.

Mrs. Weasley called them to supper; Ron Ginny and Harry were talking about one thing or the other while Hermione and George were talking about something with both laughing on occasion. They left the kitchen and Hermione went outside to look at the stars. She just stared them while thinking about her parents and worried if they would ever forgive her. She fell asleep on the porch only to be awoken by George who had another tub of ice cream ready for them.

They ate in silence for a while and then George broke it.

"I saw it today you know." He said suddenly, she turned to look at him while he continued, "the way you felt alone, I saw it. I saw how Ron put you down and how Harry didn't say anything. I saw you looking at Harry your eyes begging him to defend you, to choose you, to stand up to him for you.

I never noticed before because I never knew anyone could feel like that. Fred was always there to defend me whenever he thought I need it. I always had him to rely on and I'd like to think he had me too. But looking at you today, I realized it is one more thing I took for granted. Him being there was a reassurance for me because it was always us against the world.

And to think that this has been going on since even before the war, and yet you are still head strong today. One more reason to admire you, right now I'm lost too. I don't know what I'm going to do now. The shop, the inventions, the laughter; I don't know if I can handle it. I miss him so much Hermione, for the first time in my life I am actually scared witless. I don't want to burden mud and dad because they are trying too but it is just so hard.

A part of me wants the pain to end because I can't bear it anymore but the other part doesn't want to. This pain is a reminder that he is, was there and if it goes that means he no longer matters to me. But he does matter and I don't want to forget him, I don't want to lose him Hermione." George was crying now and Hermione held him knowing that she could never understand that but he was not as alone as he thinks.

They sat there, both staring at the stars, ice cream forgotten, each lost in thought. An hour passed and Hermione said "I'm going to Australia to find my parents. I haven't planned but it will be in four days."

"I'll go with you." He said without blinking or turning to face her.

"No George you can't. You need your family, you should be together right now." She said

"Hermione, anymore togetherness with them and I'll go insane. I have to take the first to the world some time right? And I choose that step to be with you on your journey. I don't have to go with you I know that, you don't need me to go with you I know that also, but I really want to be there for you Hermione. You have your own supporter at your corner Hermione; nothing you can do will change that. Just let me."

"We'll plan the specific details tomorrow. Get some sleep Georgie, you are not getting any prettier." She headed inside and stopped at the kitchen door, turned and said to George, "Thank you for wanting to be there for me George, and for wanting to help me and letting me help you anyway I can. Thanks."

She then headed upstairs to bed, looking forward to the next day. George stayed outside for a little while, staring at the stars, the decided to head to sleep too.

"I still need you Fred, I need your help." He said then drifted off to sleep.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Thank you so much for reviewing and liking this story. Adding it to your favs and alerts was really awesome. I know that this took a long long time to update but I have difficulty with the internet, it is an issue for me. Anyway thank again for being patient. I hope even the grammatical errors are to a minimum and that you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it so. I am not addressing the issue of 'Herms' yet but these characters still need to talk. As for Hermione's 6th year, I should remind you that the book is about how Harry sees things, how they relate to him and what affects him. So Hermione's 'weird' behavior was relative to how he sees it. Unless he saw her or was told by her, he won't know what she does when he assume she's in the library.

Thus it is possible she had flying lessons and she had a fear of heights but nobody offered to teach her so again, she did learn. She is not suddenly all brave and stuff. She is not perfect but she is darn close (lol). She is brave though, as for George, he is an enigma.

Harry is afraid of being abandoned, that is why he seldom stands up to Ron unless it is extreme. It is a subconscious thing since Ron is like his link to family, a concept he so dearly wants. Ron is just a jerk. Ginny is mainly territorial over Harry because Hermione does pose a threat now that she's single. She may not be viscous but she does have claws. Thank you again and don't give up on me.

**I'm also in need of some Luna-like behavior for "My Prerogative" I am afraid that I will butcher that character when my intentions are nothing but honorable. I just love her; anything I could use would be deeply appreciated. **

**Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

George woke up feeling oddly refreshed this morning, he went and did his morning routine and then went down for some breakfast. His mum has been avoiding waking him up in the morning ever since the battle, probably because Fred and himself were inseparable and she can't deal with the realization of that loss so early in the morning. Although neither could he but he was getting there. The midnight rendezvous with Hermione were certainly appreciated and even more the blossoming companionship that had formed between them. They had made plans the previous nights on how they would tackle finding her parents. They would travel by muggle means, some form of air plans of some sort; he supposed he'll find out soon enough. It would be great to step away from family for a while.

They had decided that they will be leaving on Sunday and judging that today is Thursday; they had to inform family today to give them the time to get used to the idea. He had his ear all prepared for his mum's explosion. He met Hermione as she was stepping out of Ginny's room and judging from the look on her face, she was not looking forward to this part. In fact, she was looking for a spell to forward time to when they would be on the air plain thingy.

"It's not too late to back out you know." She told him with a defeated sigh.

"And miss all the explosives and noise from mother dear, you must be kidding." He told her, "Do you think there's a way to sell how loud she will be and put it in with the fireworks? I'm pretty sure the end product would be smashing"

"So Milady, knight in shining Weasley at your service, let's face the music." He told her, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

They entered the kitchen to find everyone there; this has been going on for a while as it seemed his mum had 'letting go' issues, not that anyone could blame her; this would make things very difficult indeed. They sat down and everyone started eating, staying clear from the subject of Fred and portraying some very fake exuberance. When the noise quieted down and the breakfast was almost over, he gave Hermione's hand another squeeze and they both stood up ready to address the family. A slight cough and everyone was looking up at them wondering what this is about.

"Well the thing is, now that we have your attention, we have something to tell you all" he started. From the dead silence he got one would think they had just said they were pregnant.

"I knew it! Ha! She's pregnant and wants George to take care of her. I knew it!" that was little Ginny with her not so little voice booming next to Harry. Merlin how his little sister could bitch up, he didn't know.

This little outburst of hers caused a pandemonium to rival the war itself. Cries of 'How could you do this George?!', 'What were you both thinking?' 'This is absurd', and the likes. It went on for a minute before Hermione snapped; "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" which got another silence that she took to compose herself.

"Thank you. Now Ginerva, if you had let us get started with what we were going to say without your twisted conclusions you could have saved us all this mess. I am not pregnant!" she said and took another breather while everyone gave their sighs of relief with Ginny's own disappointment.

"I sent my parents to Australia as you undoubtedly know and we have been planning to go remove the memory charm when we find them. We plan on leaving this Sunday." She said earning another silence and some concerned faces from some, guilty looks from others and angry looks from other (namely Ron).

"Well I hope all goes well and that they are safe. I'll pack some food for you before you leave." mum said to her

"Why didn't you tell me? Dad would have gotten us portkey and we'd be back in time for supper. We can leave right now and get it over with." That was my brother Ron; honestly don't know how we are related. I must be adopted, or maybe it's just him.

"Actually we are going there the muggle way and hopefully staying for a week; get some sun while we're there. Everything is in order. George and I just needed to inform you all." She said and gave me an extra grip.

"Goodness why would you want to travel that way when you could be with them by dinner? And what is this I hear about you taking George with you? He's not going anywhere. He needs to heal and be with his family. I can't believe you could be so selfish as to deprive him of that. Don't you have a heart?" mum yelled at Hermione "He's not going!"

"Actually mother I am." I said upon noticing Hermione's tear-stricken face. She left the kitchen and headed for the pond.

"George, I know you think you have to do this but you don't. She has Harry and Ron for this. I think she will need them more than you when it comes to this." Dad told me this got a nod of agreement from around the table and angry disappointment from Ginny.

"She did need them but they didn't need her so they abandoned her." I said this glaring at both of them.

Ron, as predictable as ever, started shouting "Who do you think you are! You have not been BEST FRIEND to her for the last SEVEN years! She needs us more! We're her best friends, right Harry?!" Harry nodded, albeit reluctantly

"I don't think so Ronniekins. You abandoned her ever since she dumped you and started picking on her for no reason. Belittling her until she lost all shroud of confidence left; Have you actually talked to her at all? Or were you too busy snogging 'lav lav'?" I told him heatedly. "Some best friend you are!" directed to Harry and he immediately understood.

I went outside to catch up to Hermione. Harry cut me off before I reached her.

"George, I know I messed up this once but I have been a great friend to Hermione. I'm not bloody perfect you know, so I slipped up. It happens! But I have been a great friend to her." He told me

"Have you really? Take a minute and think about that Harry. When exactly have you been a friend to her? Just one instance is all that I need." I told him, daring him to prove me wrong. It became apparent by him shifting his gaze downwards that I was right.

"Exactly my point; never. Face it Harry, Hermione is the one that has always been there for you while you never spared her a second thought. Now you are feeling guilty because you are realizing the truth. Don't count Malfoy calling her a mudblood as part of it either because that would just be a pathetic attempt. Did you ever actually thank her for being your friend?

Because we both know you wouldn't have survived the past seven years without her; even when Ron left you on your 'secret' mission. You know what, I bet you were more upset that he left and you forgot about her."

"She told you about that? I thought we agreed not to mention it." He said getting angry

"You really disappoint me man. I thought you knew her better than that. She would never break her promise. You immediately jump to blame her don't you; it's what you've always done. Take your anger out on her and blame her for everything. She, being a great friend, lets you vent and take it out on her. The first conclusion you jump into is that 'it's her fault'. Then again I shouldn't be surprised, we both know you like things easy." I told him and moved back to calm myself.

"What do you mean I like things easy? It was not easy having to defeat Voldermort and living with the Dursleys. Don't tell me things you don't understand." He told me heatedly.

"First, none of those things were by choice, even if you ran away Voldermort would have come after you. Dumbledore made you stay at your relative's place but what about after you knew of your parent's wealth?"

"What about it?" he asked

"Did you ever ask anyone if they had any other properties that were protected? You could have asked anyone had you really wanted to know. The goblins would have surely been glad to help you. Fidellius is not the only charm out there. You wouldn't know that would you. Because you don't step into library by choice. You complained about being kept in the dark but what did you do about it? Search for the answers? You do nothing, someone always finds it and you suddenly feel you have the audacity to claim that it is your 'right' to know.

That's what you mad at her for isn't it. That she didn't tell you about her plans. It seems that you have a 'right' to be her friend when its convenient for you. Let me clear another thing for you to stop your delusions about her. Fred and I found Ron in a cave while broadcasting, he told us about the horcrux while on a tirade of her choosing to stay with you over him. Yet when she mentioned fetching her parents, you don't offer to go with her. As if retrieving them was catching the snitch.

Instead you ask about her disagreement with your GIRLFRIEND! As if her relationship with Ginny is more important than her parents. Merlin Harry what happened to you? Does she really mean so little to you? And you do a lousy job at being neutral in her and Ron's fights.

Point is Harry, you have been a lousy friend to Hermione for reasons only you know of. I suggest you take some time to think things through and decide what your next move is. Because from now on, nobody can force into anything; any and all decisions will be yours and yours alone. You are free now. Now if you'll excuse me."

I left him there feeling better knowing that Hermione would have never told him these things. The only thing I'm scared of now is how she's going to react when I tell her what I told him. I better tell her once we get to Australia.

I found her sitting on the pond and sat beside her in silence.

"I'm not changing my mind you know. I am going with you. Mum doesn't understand and is afraid of loosing more of us. Dad will set her straight though." I told her. She merely nodded.

"So what do we need for this trip? It's still early so anything we need to buy?" I asked

"Oh yes; thanks for reminding me. I had planned to get some clothes. I have a muggle credit card so that's no big deal. I don't have to go to Gringotts, I'm not sure they'll allow me in anyways. We need to get some muggle clothes for you. Australia is pretty hot so that needs to be taken care of. I need to book a hotel too so we'll need an internet café." She said in that excited voice of hers. I smiled knowing that I managed to distract her even for a while.

"Right so we'll go to Gringotts and then muggle London. You are going to have to shop for me there because I am clueless." I told her "right, let's inform mum and then go."

We stood and headed for the house. Mum apologized although she was not as sincere but Hermione let it slide. We didn't see where the others were but they were probably at work or sulking about. We weren't beyond the apparition point and headed for Gringotts

.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

It's been a long time coming I know. I sorta took out my frustration on Harry in this chapter. I'm sorry for the length and update time. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless and that you forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mission **

It was a breath of fresh air stepping into muggle London. Also seeing the smile and carefree expression on Hermione's face was uplifting on its own. I saw her as very few people have ever seen her I'd wager. I wonder if this is who she truly is and has to hide herself once she enters the magical world.

I have to admit that I wanted to live there myself, so many different, strange and interesting ways muggles do things. I just about didn't want the day to end. We went to the mall and shopped for clothes first. I wanted to shrink the bags but she insisted we give magic a break. I was wary about it at first; I mean who knows how much we'd end up having to carry. We then had some lunch; yes we shopped for that long.

We watched a 'movie' at least that's what she said it was, had some popcorn and those fizzy drinks. It was indubitably one of most awesome activity I've ever done. I almost drew my wand when the bang sounds started. I was ready to curse the screen when she explained in summary that he wasn't actually dieing.

We returned home tired and not really up for more company but mum made us sit with then since we had already missed supper. When I told dad that we were in muggle London he snapped his head so fast, grabbed me, pushed me into the couch and sat down, very excitedly he said 'Tell me all about everything!". So what could I do but indulge dear old dad.

As tired as I was I enjoyed myself, not that I didn't notice mum and Ginny keeping Hermione at arm's length. Although with Ginny it was definite venom in her eyes. I wonder where my little sister disappeared to and replaced by this vindictive snake. We retired for the night knowing that in a day's time we'd be in good ole Australia. Maybe that's why I was so euphoric.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Hermione and I were sitting again in the kitchen around midnight with a tub of ice cream. Both lost in thought. I can imagine she's feeling rather nervous about this trip. Knowing her 'full speed ahead' mind, she's probably wondering how long it'll take us to find them; if we'll make it in time to check in; what their reaction are going to be. I could offer some words to her but I have no idea what would be of comfort to someone in her position.

The fact that it has been pretty uneventful so far, one might think it's the calm before the storm. And as selfish as it is of me I just can't help but be excited. I am hoping that being away for a little while would make the pain more bearable. Because as much as I try, it still hurts too damn much.

Everybody is so freaking cheerful it makes me want to use that muggle weapon and blast the lot of them. So yes, I am in need of a break from people who give me these sympathetic 'are you okay?' looks. Damn it, why did he have to leave!

I must have said it out loud because the next instance she is cradling me as I sob once again.

"Is it wrong for me to be happy Hermione?" I ask. She looks at me expectedly

"Is it wrong for me to wish the pain away? Is it wrong that I am looking forward to this trip? That I am hoping for a break from these memories of him? Is it wrong that I want to escape?"

She makes shushing sound and doesn't say anything. I don't expect her to anyway. After I've calmed down a bit she says "No, it's not wrong George. As much as you two were twins, you were always different. You did things differently, together but differently. Laughing and enjoying yourself without him is in no way betraying or forgetting him. He'll never be gone George and the mirror proves that. You'll see him everyday and be reminded of him very often. So no George, it's not wrong."

We sat like that for a while, in undisturbed silence. Me, Hermione and a tub of melted ice cream. Tomorrow morning we head for Australia. What will happen over there, no one knows but for now we head to bed.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Sunday morning came and I was so excited I even woke up early. The plane takes off at 10h00 for Sydney. We'd have to hire a ride to the town they are at and check in at the hotel. One whole day without magic, I hope I can handle that. I think all this while in the shower and getting done with everything then head for breakfast.

Breakfast was a somber affair, at least to mum. The others have pretty much let it go. I think Bill and Fleur want to have their 'newlywed time' again so maybe telling mum about showing up for breakfast will end is making them tense. But I understand, we have to move on somehow.

Mum tried one last time to stop me from going but I bit out that I wasn't going to change my mind. She let me go with a bucket load of food, go figure. We apparated to the airport and went through their procedures. The entire time I hadn't realized that I was holding Hermione's hand. We boarded the plane and waited for take off making small talk and recounting all the things I had seen that had fascinated me to no end.

It was a very long flight and by the time we landed it was 18h00. I didn't sleep as I didn't want to miss anything about this experience. Unfortunately the excitement died an hour into the air and I was grateful for Hermione's love of books. I don't know how I would have spent the remaining seven hours.

We got a ride and checked into the hotel around 19h30 to retire for the night knowing that tomorrow we find her parents. We didn't get to appreciate the sites as we were just plain tired. She says it's something called jetlag or such. Sleep immediately overcame me the moment my head hit the pillow.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc **

"George! There they are George! We found them! Can you believe it? We found my parents!" Hermione squealed like a madman/woman pointing to an older couple at a restaurant.

This all happened by coincidence really because we had gone to every Wilkin residence we could find in that big book with numbers. We had just about given up for the day to head for the hotel when we decided to grab a bite to eat in this quaint little restaurant. This woman came to us and introduced herself as owner of the restaurant for no apparent reason.

"Excuse me dears, my name's Monica Wilkins and I own this restaurant." She told us very shyly. "This is extremely rude of me I know but you just seem so familiar to me. Forgive me again for interrupting your meal and you don't have to worry about the bill. It's on me."

Hermione could barely contain herself and had tears running freely down her face so I took charge.

"No it's not a problem at all. But we might have an explanation for that. Could we meet you and your husband tomorrow to explain everything to you? We are staying at a hotel so we could meet there or your office perhaps. It's a long story just to prepare you." I told her earnestly.

"Yes, you can come by here around eleven. It's our slowest time. I don't even know why I'm doing this. And what are your names? You seem to know a lot about me and I'm dreading my consent to tomorrow's meeting." She continued.

"OH, I'm so sorry, my name is George Weasley and she is Hermione Granger. Believe me please when I tell you all your questions will have answers. As for now, we're heading back to the hotel. We only arrived from England last night and we are quite knackered. Have a pleasant evening. We'll see you tomorrow." I finished holding a very distraught Hermione in my arms.

I could tell she didn't want to leave her mother there without saying anything to her but we had to go for her to compose herself. We really were tired emotionally from the disappointment in not finding them every time we went to the wrong Wilkins house. We entered the room in silence, she was somewhat composed but you could tell that she had plenty emotions going through her.

"Oh George, how am I going to explain myself to them? I'm so happy they are alive and well and happy. Do you think I should just leave them as they are? They've obviously been getting by okay and I don't want to complicate their lives again." She cried as I cradled her.

"You don't know how they've been Hermione. Obviously they've felt your absence from their lives. You heard her yourself. Even with the charm on them, they still felt a connection with you. Everything will turn out fine, you'll see. Now let's go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us.

One can only hope they won't be too mad tomorrow. For the second time in a while sleep came instantly. I couldn't leave Hermione alone so we shared a bed that night. When morning came, our room was filled with silence anticipation. I could hear Hermione practicing pronunciation and wand movement. When she stepped out of the room, I gave her a hug. She had this determined look about her with a furrowed brow and tight jaw.

We apparated to the alley near the restaurant and entered the place. We were greeted warmly but you could see the curiosity pouring out of her parents in waves. They led us to the office and I discreetly cast a silencing charm. 'Here it goes' I mentally braced myself

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Okay, so it's a very short chapter for such a long wait right? I know but I had a lot of trouble finding my USB. Some doofus had borrowed it, anyways; expect the next chapter in a couple of days. I have a bit of an hhr story I'm working on. I know, another unfinished piece, just hang in there with me please. Forgive?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mission Accomplished**

I can do this. I found my parents. They are alive, they are well and they are happy. But am I doing the right thing? Do I have the right to disrupt their world again? They have managed to do so well without me. What if they wish I didn't remove the charm? What am I going to do? I can't do this. What was I thinking?

Okay chill Hermione. Deep breaths, George is right; mum did say I looked familiar. Maybe she realized I was the missing piece. Yes that's it. I will remove the charm and we will be a family again. Just keep practicing the wand movement. Get the pronunciation right. Everything must be precise. My parents are alive…and they will kill me. Time to go; OH I hope this all works out in the end.

"Hey George, thanks for this." I told him, trying to convey just how grateful I am that he is here with me.

"Not a problem Hermione." He said "Are you ready?"

"No, but there is no point turning back now right; let's go." I told him firmly, though I was feeling anything but strong at the moment.

We apparated to the alley near the restaurant and entered the place. We were greeted warmly but you could see the curiosity pouring out of my parents in waves. They led us to the office and George discreetly cast a silencing charm. I cast a _**mufliato**_ for good measure. 'Here it goes' I mentally braced myself

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

"So…how are you doing today" mum started, trying to fill in the silence.

I never thought I'd feel awkward around my parents. I don't even know how to start so I figured.

"Here goes, _**petrificus totalis**_" I hit both mum and dad.

"Hermione! Why'd you that for?" George asked me.

"There was no other way to I could think of to get them to be still. How could I have asked them? Excuse me, I have work to do." I told him and he stepped aside

"I know this seems strange and frightening to you right now but know that I am not going to hurt you. I am just undoing what I did. I hope in time you forgive me." I told my parents right before I said the counter charm.

It took me thirty minutes to complete. I released them both and put my wand on the table. I sat back and waited for the explosion to ensue. There was a silence that span forever, at least that is what it felt like to me. Finally it was mom who broke it.

"Hermione, Hermione is that you?" mom sobbed, staring at me quite disbelieving.

That was all the opening I needed. I ran into her and cried my eyes out. I cried for the decision to do what I did. I cried for the guilt I felt at being alive, at being happy that I lived. I cried for George and how he was feeling. I cried for letting Harry and Ron use me and then toss me aside. I cried for what has happened and what I know will happen. Mostly I just cried because I had my mom and dad back and because I could.

After a while the tears ended and I reluctantly let go of both of them.

"Mom, dad, I know you have a lot of questions and things to say. But can we please do that for another day? I just got you back, please let me be this selfish one last time. Tonight you will sleep on it, process it and I will answer for whatever you have for me. Just one day please." I pleaded with them.

"Well since we don't really understand what happened, yes princess, we will spend one day. A reunion of some sorts." Dad said that. I was so elated he used his pet name for me.

"I know he introduced himself yesterday but I would like to introduce you both to George Weasley. He has been most helpful to me after everything. George, these are my parents Dan and Emily Granger." I introduced him.

"Well young man, you are certainly not who we expected Hermione to introduce us to, but we are grateful to you for being there for her when we couldn't. It means a lot to us that she was taken care of." Mum told George.

"Think nothing of it Mrs. Granger, she has been taking care of me more than she knows, I didn't even know she was." He told mom.

"Okay, I don't know about you but I'm feeling hungry. Let's go down and get some lunch. Then afterwards we can take a walk." Dad told us.

"Wonderful idea Dan, what do you say?" Mom turned to us. I looked to George and he nodded.

"Great idea, although I think I should use the bathroom first." I told them. Mom and I went to the bathroom; we told George and dad that we would meet them at the table.

We had a hearty meal and a lovely walk around the neighborhood. At the back of my head I had a feeling that my parents would not be returning to England. I chose to blatantly ignore that feeling in favor of not ruining our reunion. George was enjoying himself with my folks. You could see the old George coming through. I guess he was right; he did need a change of scenery even for a little while.

We stayed clear from the subject of war and loss. We talked about past memories and George was able to remember his and Fred's escapades through laughter. We reconnected, my parents and I. It wasn't as before but I will take anything I can get. It was a start that's for sure and that was more than I could have hoped for. We left at the end of the day knowing that tomorrow would be tense, and that's putting it mildly.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Wednesday morning came not with a dread of expected bad news, but it wasn't one filled with excitement. I sat out in the balcony with George by my side watching the sunrise. The place is beautiful that's for sure. If circumstances were different, this would be a pretty romantic scene straight out of a novel.

Something like 'the heroin and her hero needed time to heal after facing the brutal forces of Lord Voldermort in the final battle of Hogwarts. The hero having lost so much, in the form of his lifetime companion, his twin, was in need of an exotic getaway.'

I know I don't mind having George as my hero in the least. Okay, getting off track. Today I face my parents again. They most definitely have a lot to say to me. George comes and holds me as if he knew I needed comfort right then. That's one thing I never saw coming, George and I have a connection.

Weird thing is, it's different to what I had with Harry. This feels safer and blissfully happy. I don't know what this means but I will think about it some other time. Right now, we both have a lot baggage to unload.

We have breakfast and bathe; I sit and read a book while he watches television. We are simply bidding time before eleven. When the time came, no words were needed. We stood, held hands and apparated to the restaurant, the alley anyways. We simply headed for the office and found them talking to themselves.

Once we had their attention, it was clear that they had a lot on their minds. It wasn't hate, fear or disgust I saw in their eyes, just disappointment. That sight made me want to just turn tail and get as far away from there as possible. But I had to face them. We made small talk for a little while just to be polite and then the silence stretched. I took a deep breath readying myself for what was to be thrown my way.

"Mom, Dad; just come out and say it. I came here to hear it. I know what I did was wrong but at the time-" I was cut-off by dad, who was mad.

"I won't argue with you on that point. What you did was wrong. You had no excuse to do that to us. By your explanation, that charm was risky. There was a possibility you couldn't reverse it, or we could have lost our sanity with your attempt. YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"I know that dad but had you not left and gone to hiding, you would have been killed, or worse, tortured. I had to take that risk for your lives. Can't you see that? It was the only way I could save you. I had no other choice." I was crying freely at that point. Couldn't he see I did it all for them?

"That's where you are wrong Hermione. You had a choice." Mom started "You could have sat us down and talked to us. We are not stupid people Hermione. You could have let us decide our fate.

What you did was assume that since we were not from your world it was okay to use magic on us. Yes we had to go into hiding, the war was already affecting us since we would have had to let you go out there and fight.

We could have spent the time you were home to be with each other and be a family. Since you went to Hogwarts, you've changed. You hardly told us anything detailed; you spent every chance you had in the Wizarding world of yours. It was like we were not good enough for you."

It broke my heart to hear her say this; I could never be ashamed of them. I am proud to be a muggleborn. That was the whole reason I was fighting in the first place.

"Oh mom, I have never been ashamed of you. I had to be in the Wizarding world to learn how they behaved. I wanted to learn all of things about magic."

"Couldn't you have done that in two weeks? Every summer would be three weeks on holiday with us and the rest in that world. I understand you had friends there but could they once visit you instead? We had plenty of room." Dad said

"The point is Hermione, you forgot all about what we taught you just so you could have friends. That world of yours meant more to you than us and we never even had to make you choose. We saw that. We watched you come back, summer after summer, changed. We didn't know you because you kept to yourself and to your books.

You let the power rule you Hermione. You weren't special enough in our world and I think, although you didn't mean to, you wanted to feel special. You are the smartest witch of your age and we are proud for that. But that got into your heard princess. You started to think that your way is the right way since you hardly were ever wrong. You thought you knew best for us and placed that charm for us.

That was no different than those bigots you told us about. We all have the right to choose dear, it's our basic right. You took away that right and that sweetheart is not right. Not to mention the events you never mentioned each year. I don't know you anymore." He finished making me cry even harder.

"I'm sorry mom, dad. I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I know I was right in getting you to safety. I'm just sorry it wasn't the right way to do it. Please forgive me. Please…" I pleaded with my parents.

"Of course we forgive you honey. This is one of life's lessons you needed to learn. I guess since you are such an extraordinary person, you had to learn it in the most extreme way possible." Mom told me, her and dad drawing me into a hug.

"I hope you learnt it well princess. You have great power with your wand but you have greater power in the way you use it." Dad said "Now tell us everything that happened, we're going to eat, head to our house and continue this conversation. You might as well check out of the hotel. You'll be staying with us."

"Oh dad, George is coming with-" I started but he cut me off.

"Of course he's coming with. We all have some things to talk about." He said.

And with that last word, we apparated to our hotel room to pack our belongings. As we were packing, George told me something.

"Hermione, I'm really glad you got your parents back you know. I think I do understand where they are coming from. The whole 'basic right thing', it was a risky spell."

"I know George but at the time it seemed like the only way to keep them safe. I think I was also belittling them for their lack of magic. I became the very same person as the bigot purebloods. We could have discussed it. My parents are smart and they trusted me. I acted like I knew everything, like my solution was the only one without looking for a second opinion.

I'm not letting that happen again. I got my second chance with them and I am never letting it go. It will take a lot for them to trust me but I will work at it." I went back to my packing

"Don't worry about it. They have accepted you so let's just enjoy our time here. The weather here is great." He told me.

We checked out of there and headed for the restaurant. We took a taxi because I just needed some processing time. I still can't believe they want me back. We had a late lunch filled with George excitedly telling my parents about the sights he saw; his experience traveling by plane, the currency, clothes and basically everything about the trip.

We headed to their house for the day. It was similar to the house back in England in build, two stories, four bedrooms, lounge, kitchen etc. They showed us our rooms; we unpacked and hung out in the pool. It was an exhausting day. We splashed and laughed and goofed about. It was very relaxing. We entered the house for supper and movies.

We have a long way to go, my parents and I, but I think we had a great start overall. With that thought I fell asleep, content. Tomorrow George and I will truly explore the sites.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hermione's Grievances**

It had been a wonderful week, honestly, I could not have asked for more. I had my parents, I had George, they accepted me, and I explored Australia and learnt new things. Merlin it has been fantastic! George also got a break even if it's for a little while. All's well that ends well… well almost there at any point.

After moving in with my parents, George and I explored the area; museum, movies, the beach and the outback. It was great. We would come back with gifts and stories, truly wonderful.

During this time my parents and I talked about what I would do now that the war is over. The conversation excluded George since I felt it was insensitive of me, he has the joke shop but that was with Fred and without him who knows what he's planned. The whole thing started once they learned that I hadn't graduated and the Ministry's plan of giving me an 'Honorary Degree'. Being firm believers in earning your way through life and education…. Well let's just get to it.

**---------FLASHBACK-----------**

"Do you mean to tell me that you haven't graduated?" Dad asked.

"No dad, with the Horcrux hunt last year, the Mudblood Act and Voldermort, let's just say N.E.W.T.s were not very high on my priority list." I replied

"I take it you are returning for your final year?" mum asked.

"Even though they say that it's not 'necessary' for those who were in the battle, basically Harry's entourage, I am planning to return and finish my year anyways."

"You haven't mentioned much of Harry this time, why is that?" mum asked.

"Well we aren't that close currently. I feel that our friendship was not mutually beneficial so I decided to leave it up to him to decide if he wants to save it."

"Honey, you didn't tell us anything that statement of yours. Do try again." Mum said.

"I love Harry, that's not something new. I'd like to think that I did everything I could to be a good friend to him, and by extension Ron. But when I'm looking back right now, I can't help but feel that I've been cheated." I said.

George had reentered the conversation then. He already knew all this so I didn't stop.

"Go on sweetheart, we're listening" Dad encouraged.

"I feel that I've always played second fiddle in the 'TRIO' dynamic. There you have Ron and Harry, both males, both each other's very first friend. I understand that they share a lot that I wouldn't possibly be part of. I'm okay with that.

But Ron hasn't been half the friend I've been to Harry. I've always looked out for him, helped him and comforted him. I used to think he and I had this bond that had a sort of familial feel to it. Even he told Ron that he thought of me as a sister.

But his actions speak otherwise. He always takes Ron's side in everything. The best I can get is a sympathetic look from him conveying an 'I hope you understand' sentiment, while he chases after Ron. I'm not perfect, that I know very clearly but he always jumps to the wrong conclusion with regards to me. Scabbers, the Firebolt, Viktor, Umbridge, the potions book etc; yes the method of execution could have been different but I've gotten the shorthand of the stick in all these cases. Did I stop being his friend? No! Did I complain? No!

I've never gotten any worthwhile acknowledgment. He didn't need to even vocalize it but standing up to me to someone other than the Slytherins would have spoken volumes. He stood silently aside while Ron accused me of 'fraternizing with enemy', just because Viktor asked me to the ball. Lo and behold! Someone thinks I'm more than brains, someone actually likes me! Did he defend me? No! He didn't even check that I was alright after I spent countless times helping him with that blasted tournament!

He lashed on me during the Umbridge fiasco, granted he had a lot on his shoulders then. I've always understood and taken everything to stride. He thought I was mad at him because of a higher mark! Am I that shallow and conceited? Granted if you didn't know me personally for so long you would think that grades are my universe, but I thought he knew me better than that! I always have a reason when I do something concerning him.

He never asked me the real reason or even tried to make me understand his point of view, I feel like I am a friend only because of my usefulness. He was quick to chuck me aside once he had Ginny. He stood in the corridor looking grateful at Ginny for 'rescuing' him by 'putting me in my place'. How I shouldn't concern myself with matters I didn't understand. I had been supporting his Quiditch games since I first entered Hogwarts. It's not like I need a lot to understand it, I'm just not a fan of it.

He treated coming to fetch you guys as if it was an everyday occurrence. No hugs, no comforting words but instead I get an enquiry as to why I am not getting along with his girlfriend; Heaven forbid his girlfriend is upset! Sorry George, I know she's your sister but she changed that year and I can't stand her. It's like she was being close to me just until she had Harry then I outgrew my use.

I know it may not be as dramatic as I put it but the point is its how I feel. If we were to rekindle our friendship, I will no longer be so welcoming and accepting. He who messes with me shall suffer the pain of a thousand hexes. There is no Voldermort anymore so I won't tolerate being used then thrown out." I turned to face them and smiled. I really did miss being able to talk to them so freely.

"You are right; it does help talking things through. So I'm finishing 7th year and going for Potions, Ancient Runes and Transfiguration majors, with Charms and Arithmacy minors. What do you think?" I asked them

"Well I'm glad you got it sorted princess. Even through all the recent events, just know that we've always been proud of you okay?" Dad said. That right there turned on the waterworks. I was so happy to hear him say that I immediately went for a hug.

I had my parents. I really had my parents back and there is no way in hell I am losing them again.

"You too George," Mum said pulling him into our family hug. "We are grateful Hermione has you there. We are so proud of you too. We may not have known you for long but from what I've seen, you are a mighty fine young man."

"Yes he is. Know this dear boy; it will get better someday, not now, not tomorrow but someday. I have watched you and I can tell you have suffered a tragedy but live my boy; live not for yourself but for him." Dad said to George.

I had caught him and George having a heart to heart and I'm glad he was there for him.

**---------END FLASHBACK-----------**

The week has passed since we found my parents and we're planning on returning to England very soon. With my parents firm on their decision not return to England, George suggested we get international portkey authorization. That way I can come visit them anytime I want.

We went to the Australian Ministry of Magic and applied. What happened was they authorized my making a portkey that would bring me to their building. It would be sort of like going through Customs at the airport. Then I would just apparate to my parent's place. I wasn't really bothered by this and I took the test and got that specific portkey creation license.

We sent an owl to The Burrow asking if they were planning on having a party for Harry's birthday, also informing them we'd arrive on that day. We hadn't stopped our midnight meetings, George and I.

"Hey Hermione, it's been an interesting vacation hasn't?" George asked with his smile becoming more genuine each time. The way he would look up from whatever he is doing, eating ice cream currently, and send all his focus on you.

"Yes it has. And I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you Georgie" I told him earnestly. I really couldn't have done it without him.

"Nah, I didn't do anything save be here. You would have done it all on your own, hands down." He said eyes downcast.

"Yeah, I would have. But having you here makes this a million times better."

"So you've got the next four years sorted out haven't you" This made me feel unsettled somehow, like the idea of not having near would, I don't know. I just felt something there and there.

"Yes, I think I do. I plan on opening my own apothecary shop, maybe freelance for Gringotts. You will help me out in the business running department right?" I lay my head on his shoulder. I felt at peace with George, I don't know why and I don't plan on finding out anytime soon.

"Have you thought about it at all?" I asked him carefully, knowing that this subject is one of his most sensitive to talk about.

"Yeah, I know he would want me to continue with the shop. But I'm scared of stepping in there. How will I do this without him?" He said. I could feel the emotion running through him at this point.

"Remember the last time I told you this; you won't be alone George. Fred will be with you in everything around you. Even you told me that in almost everything you do, you are reminded of him. Don't shun away from those memories George. Remember them with laughter and joy because I'm pretty sure whatever those memories are, you were laughing in them.

Take that as a sign if you will. You are not betraying his memory by being happy. Heck you are probably betraying it whenever you refuse to be happy. Your whole lives have been about laughter. I'm pretty sure that's how WWW came to be. Don't throw away his legacy like that. Make sure it is passed on. You would be doing him an honor."

That was how it went. He told me about his memories with Fred. He would get this gleam in his eyes when telling me about them. He was not complete yet but I'll take what I can get; he is healing.

"So we're leaving for Harry's birthday?" he said suddenly.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I am not, however, looking forward to stay at the Burrow." I told him.

"No need to explain to me about that. We'll work something out. How is your animagus training going? I admit that I haven't been doing it intensely as of late." He gave me a wry smile.

"You are not the only one. These last two weeks have been very hectic. My emotions have been all over the place. What you say we start it when we reach England? I've read just about all I can about it, what's left is just the practical application." I told him.

"Sounds like a plan to me. We've got three days till July 31st. Are we using magic or non-magic way of travel?"

"I think magic wins out. I want to spend a lot of time with my parents before I head back for the month."

"Thank Merlin, Morgana and Arthur!" He said dramatically. "It was great using the plane and everything but I was bored. My hands were itching to do something. Maybe when everything is mellow we'd go for the fun of it."

"Yes, I think we should use it when taking a vacation sometime. Right now though, let's head for bed. The ice cream is finished."

"Geez Granger, it does a bloke good to know only ice cream was keeping you here. Not being in the company of such a dashing fellow as myself."

"But of course sir, let's get you some beauty sleep. I'd hate to see you anything but dashing after all."

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Woke up this morning and decided to tell my parents of my return to England. I know that there is a month left before school opens but I just have to.

"Morning mum, dad. How are you today?"

"Hello honey", "Hello princess" They chorused. George is never awake before they go to the restaurant.

"Before you go, I have to tell you something." I started. At the pointed looks they gave me, I told them.

"George and I are returning to England tomorrow. It's Harry's birthday and we are just waiting for the owl to tell if there'll be a party."

"Oh? Well are you planning to stay there until school opens?" Dad asked.

"No. I was thinking I'd stay about two weeks then come back. I would then go back a day or two before September 1st. Will that be alright with you?" I asked them.

"Where would you be staying? The way you said it I thought things weren't going well at his home." Mum asked

"Yes, when I refused to be Ron's girlfriend, basically that would be me mothering him, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny changed their tune about me. Gone were the bone-crushing hugs and the 'of course dear' only to be replaced with tolerate civility at best." I told them.

"With Harry and my friendship on the rocks, George not been to his and Fred's apartment, I think I'll just stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Okay princess, when are you leaving again?" Dad asked

"We're leaving tomorrow dad. Oh and I got a portkey creating authorization yesterday. This way it'll be easier to come back and forth. The only downside is that I have to report to the Ministry every time I arrive. You see, international portkeys are not that commonly used, normally you floo to your ministry and go from there. But I don't mind, it's less hours than by planes."

"Well then, we've got to get to the restaurant. We'll go out to eat tonight, what do you say? Seven pm good?" Mum asked.

"Its great dad, see you tonight I guess. Have a good day at work!" I told them as they drove off.

"Now to wake George up, but let me just make breakfast first" I muttered as I ushered to the kitchen to make said breakfast.

As I was making breakfast, an owl came through the window. It was a long distance delivery owl. I took the letter, placed it on the kitchen island and fed the owl water and some bacon.

"Rest now little one, you've had a very long journey. You can rest for the night if you wish." I told the owl as I petted it. It looked at me then flew outside but I saw that it wasn't leaving. It was probably looking for a good place to rest, now to wake that great big lump upstairs.

I went to his room only to find that he was already awake. "Morning George"

"Mhm, ah…breakfast now" He said as he made his way to the kitchen, sat down and dug into it. Only after a couple of bites did he look and smile. "Mornin Hermione"

"Ah, I see you've managed to find breakfast. Is it enjoyable?" Of course I already knew you get nothing out of him until something made it to his stomach.

Amazingly enough, it's not disgusting watching him eat as compared to Ron. It seems he is quick to pile things to his plate and then leisure eats. Very strange that I never noticed before, then again I never noticed the muscle outline in his arms before.

"We got the owl from The Burrow; it came as I made breakfast. I was waiting to read it with you."

"Okay then, tell me what it says." He said.

"Oh, nothing quite extraordinary; there will be a party at seven pm. They've invited the Order, or what's left of it, the DA and even Oliver, Lee and Katie will be there. Sounds like it'll be fun." I told him

"It's a good a time to work on the fireworks. I had this cool idea last night. A lot of bang and confetti, I just have to balance the formula of things. I don't think a fire would be appreciated. Say, did you tell your parents about returning tomorrow? How did they take it?"

"Yes I did. They were okay with it. I'll stay with you for two weeks, come back and return again on August 28." I told George. He gave me a smile that was very close to reaching his eyes for a moment before something seemed to trouble him.

"Well that's cool then. Thanks for the breakfast Hermione, I'll wash the dishes then I'm heading for the shower. Hey when are we leaving tomorrow?" he asked as he was doing the dishes.

"Around ten, so be packed by then." I shouted back from the living room

He proceeded to do just that and holed himself in his room, probably working on the fireworks show. I sat in the living room meditating, trying to find that inner animal of mine for an hour. It left me feeling pretty calm. I practiced turning my body parts into animal parts. The book said you had to be proficient in that type of Transfiguration to make animagus training very easier.

So I practiced, turning my arm into a wing and back again until I don't need to concentrate an awful lot. Took me about forty five minutes to get there, but I'm not exactly known for backing down a challenge. Took longer working on the legs though, I even gave myself a tail.

George came down around midday, we ate and he joined me at it. He was very adept at Transfiguration, even gave me a couple of pointers. We worked on selective Transfiguration, turning our skin fury, feathery, scaly and the likes. We watched a dvd after two hours and fell asleep only to be awoken in time to go to the restaurant. We changed and took a taxi there.

It was lovely, we ate, laughed till we cried and generally had a good time. We got back via side-along apparition for my parents. There was no midnight rendezvous tonight, we were both too tired. We went to sleep and didn't have nightmares just this once.

Morning came and George woke up early to see my parents off to work, he wouldn't see them for a long while so he wanted to say his goodbyes.

"I guess we'll see you in two then princess" Dad said, drawing me into a hug while moving on to George.

"And you young man, are welcome anytime, so don't be a stranger okay." Mum said to George after his hug.

"Take care of yourselves kids; don't forget to write as often as possible, George that goes for you too." Dad said as they made their way to the car.

"Wanna go for one last stroll?" I asked George. He nodded and I took his hand.

It was still early but the place really was beautiful. It had a certain calm to it, without making you feel isolated. The weather was beautiful, the environment lovely. We went to the park and just sat there, each lost in thought. I don't know how long we sat there but it sure was worth it. We went back to the house and collected our things. I of course had to help him pack since he just threw everything in the bag.

"You ready to head back to good ole England?" he asked as I made the portkey.

"Not really, it was nice spending time with my parents, not having everything around me be magic, not having to endure the three people and of course having you all to myself."

"Okay ready" at his nod "3, 2, 1" the portkey activated, dropping us at the outskirts of The Burrow.

We collected ourselves and stood up. Hand in hand we headed for the kitchen door. I took deep breaths as we knocked on the door.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Here is this chapter and I hope you like it. To all those who reviewed and added my story on alert, thank you so much. It means a lot to know you liked it that much. I accept criticism as well as any other, so don't be afraid to put in your two cents piece. **

UNTIL NEXT TIME…


End file.
